Naruto: Next Generation-Chapter 1
by bakuganlover1
Summary: Reminder. I do not own Naruto Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction for Naruto. Just a brief summary. Some of the names are from my school. However, the originals are also in here. I hope you enjoy! :)


**Naruto: Next Generation**

 **Chapter 1: The Rivalry Begins**

 **Kakashi: Welcome to your first training session. I am Kakashi, your teacher.**

 **Xavier: Whoa! I'm getting taught by the legendary Kakashi! Wow!**

 **Terence: (Sighs) Will you shut up you nitwit?**

 **Xavier: Who are you calling a nitwit?!**

 **Terence: You!**

 **(Terence and Xavier begin arguing)**

 **Kakashi: (Laughs) They remind me of Naruto and Sasuke when they were kids. Stop**

 **arguing! (Shows Terence and Xavier his sharingan)**

 **Xavier: AHHH! Don't look into his eyes! (Closes his eyes)**

 **Terence: (Sighs) You're not the only one with a sharingan, Kakashi sensei.**

 **(Awakens both of his sharingans)**

 **Kakashi: Anyway, what are your names?**

 **Terence: My name is…**

 **Xavier: I'm Xavier Uzumaki!**

 **Kakashi: Son of the 7th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki?**

 **Xavier: Yep, that's me! (Grins)**

 **Terence: As I was saying, my name is Terence Uchiha, son of Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Kakashi: Ah yes, your father and I go far back.**

 **Terence: Yes, I remember. He's told me everything that has happened.**

 **Kakashi: Let's get started with our first lesson. We're going to start with a personal**

 **favorite of mine...the Bell Test!**

 **Terence: Hmph…let's get this over with. Don't stand in my way, nitwit.**

 **Xavier: Hey, that's supposed to be my line.**

 **Kakashi: Begin!**

 **(Terence hides in a tree, while Xavier foolishly attempts to attack Kakashi)**

 **Kakashi: You are just like your father.**

 **Xavier: No, I'm better! Shadow Clone Jutsu! 2K Xavier Uzumaki Barrage!**

 **Kakashi: What an old attack. (Kakashi gets rid of all the clones) You're going to have**

 **to do better that that if you want to defeat me!**

 **Xavier: (Appears behind Kakashi) Is this good enough for you? I'll be taking the bells**

 **now. (Kakashi's clone disappears) What the?! (The real Kakashi appears behind**

 **Xavier, holding a kunai at his neck)**

 **Kakashi: Nice try, but not good enough!**

 **Xavier: Darn it!**

 **Terence: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**

 **Kakashi: Huh? (Grabs Xavier, and jumps out of the way) Didn't see that one coming.**

 **Xavier: Watch where you're aiming next time!**

 **Terence: I know what I'm doing. (Jumps down from the tree and picks up the bells that**

 **Kakashi dropped while dodging the fireball) See, I told you. I didn't even have to**

 **awaken my sharingan.**

 **Xavier: Hmph…**

 **Kakashi: Well, that settles things here. Class...dismissed.**

 **Terence: (Walks away) Goodbye.**

 **Xavier: Hold it, you punk! I still need to show you my true skills!**

 **Terence: I saw them. They were pretty bad.**

 **Xavier: Grrrr...Shadow Clone Jutsu!**

 **Terence: Hmph…Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**

 **Xavier: Grrr…stop using that same move!**

 **Terence: Hmph...ok….(Awakens both of his sharingans) Fire Release: Great Fireball!**

 **Xavier: Fuma Shuriken!**

 **(Xavier and Terence battle for more than an hour)**

 **Terence: It's over! I win! Chidori!**

 **Xavier: Rasengan!**

 **(Terence and Xavier launch toward each other)**

 **Terence: Xavier!**

 **Xavier: Terence!**

 **(Kakashi stands in the middle of the impact point)**

 **Kakashi: Water Dragon Strike!**

 **(The Water Dragon blows back Xavier and Terence)**

 **Terence: Ugh….what happened?**

 **Xavier: I don't know…..**

 **Kakashi: You still have a lot to learn.**

 **(Xavier notices a mark on Terence's neck)**

 **Xavier: Hey Terence, what's that mark on your neck?**

 **Terence: (Covers his neck) Huh? What mark? Don't worry about it.**

 **(Terence runs away, but Xavier pursues him)**

 **Terence: Why are you following me?**

 **Xavier: Because I want to be your friend. I can tell you've been through a lot.**

 **(Flashback to when Terence was just a little kid)**

 **Terence: Why did you do it Jordin? Why?!**

 **Jordin: I have no purpose in killing you. Hate me as much as you can. Hold on to the hate,**

 **and never let it go!**

 **Terence: (Activates his 1-tomoe sharingan) Jordin!**

 **(Terence begins to pursue Jordin, but eventually passes out due to exhaustion)**

 **(Flashback ends)**

 **Xavier: It's going to be okay.**

 **Terence: I already know that. We may get along perfectly.**

 **Caleb: You two wish!**

 **Terence: Who are you?!**

 **Xavier: What do you want?!**

 **Caleb: I want the Nine-Tails and the Sharingan!**

 **Terence: Hmph...fat chance of you getting either! (Awakens his sharingan)**

 **Xavier: (Goes into 4-tails mode) Let's do this, Terence! Fuma Shuriken!**

 **Terence: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**


End file.
